


Return of the Devil

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blackouts, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So I had this idea bouncing around for a while - Snow was once married to Charming. Snow and Bigby are dating when Charming appears in their life. It's short angsty fluff with some smut. Let me know if you want a second part - which leads into that. Otherwise I'll leave it as a smutty oneshotThe suicide note takes lyrics from Don't Wake Me by Skillet, who own the song, lyrics, etc.
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Prince Charming
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Snow and Bigby’s relationship formed one late night sometime after the case that changed their lives finished. Snow had taken to spending her nights at Bigby’s apartment, she claimed fear of repercussions from _somewhere_ or _someone_ , though it's more likely that Snow enjoys Bigby’s companionship too much to want to leave. 

A storm had been brewing for a few days and when it hit, it caused mayhem for all of the mundies. But for Snow and Bigby, it made their lives so much easier. The other fables took a similar position and locked themself inside until it had passed. 

* * *

Bigby and Snow didn’t move from his apartment, they had no reason to. Food was unnecessary, they had all that they needed in each other. The television was on for a while, but even that faded to the background. Snow and Bigby were just sitting on his chair, sharing each other’s company as the hours passed. 

There was a slight crack, and then the apartment faded to black. Bigby looked up and sighed, cursing at the ceiling in his head.  
“Oh no…” Snow murmurs. She blinks away the tears, her fears are bubbling up. _It’s a stupid fear, it’s only darkness. But Snow knows what lurks in the dark._

Bigby looks over to Snow, he can’t see much but he can see that she’s getting lost in her own head.  
“Snow, it looks like it’s gonna be out for a while. If you wanna go tap out in the bedroom, I’ll be fine here” Bigby says. Snow shakes her head, shifting closer to him slightly. Bigby smiles slightly.   
“Everything okay, Snow?” He asks, looking at her. Snow shakes her head again, she’s more grateful of the dark for once. Bigby can’t see how much she’s shaking; how _close_ she is to crying. 

Bigby moves to her side, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. She relaxes under his touch; it calms her more than anything else can do in the current moment. Neither says anything, though the mood in the room changes. Snow shifts slightly, looking up.

Through the darkness, her eyes meet Bigby’s. She swallows briefly, a slight gulp, before taking a metaphorical leap. Leaning up, she kisses him gently. It takes her mind off of the storm, and Bigby is reciprocating. They move together until they’re making out like horny teenagers, and Snow is tugging at Bigby’s shirt until it hits the floor. Bigby sits back, his chest heaving. 

“Snow…” He pants. Snow shifts, questioning what led her to lose all inhibitions.

“Tell me, tell me that you don’t want this, _us…_ Don’t let me ruin the only meaningful relationship I’ve had” Bigby murmurs. Snow leans down and kisses him deeply, her hand reaching up to knot through his hair. It’s enough for Bigby, he stands up. Wrapping Snow’s legs around his waist, he walks through to the bedroom, kneeling over her on the bed. Snow unbuttons her blouse, easing it off. Bigby grins and kisses Snow deeply, reaching down to slide his hand up her thigh, beneath her skirt.

Snow’s breathing hitches as Bigby’s hand reaches the top of her thigh.

“Are you sure about this, Snow?” Bigby asks. Snow nods breathlessly, a small smile on her face as she takes in the sight of Bigby above her. Bigby leans down and removes her skirt, tossing it over his shoulder, lost to the floor of his bedroom. Bigby leans down and kisses her deeply, sliding his hand into her panties. Snow is soaked, _and sensitive._ Her hips jerk and stutter under Bigby’s rough fingers, breathy moans leaving her throat. Bigby smirks slightly, just teasing Snow.

He’s taking his time, there’s no rush. There’s nothing else that they need to do, especially with the power out. Snow bites her lip, gripping the pillow beneath her head as she presses into Bigby’s fingers, in the hopes that he gets on board with what she’s requesting.

He chuckles, reaching for a condom with his free hand while steadily pumping two fingers into Snow. Her legs are shaking, quivering as they wrap around Bigby. She’s moaning, her head is thrown back. Bigby’s eyes are on her, he sees everything – despite the darkness in the room.

“Bigby, please…” Snow moans, though she’s not entirely sure what she wants. Bigby knows though, _Bigby always knows._ He teases Snow with a third finger, while leaning over to bite a trail over her neck. Snow gasps, her fingers falling to the back of Bigby’s head, holding it down against her neck. Bigby smirks slightly, a light chuckle as he begins to bite more and more marks over Snow’s chest, occasionally soothing the slight pain with his tongue.

“Snow, you ready?” Bigby asks. Snow nods, biting her lip still. Bigby chuckles, reaching for the condom in his hand. He opens it, one handed, before unzipping his trousers. Snow pushes them off of his hips, and they hit the floor a moment later. His boxer shorts join the trousers only a moment later. He reaches down and puts the condom on, a slight hiss from the friction. He shifts on the bed, kneeling between Snow’s legs. He wraps them around his waist, a slight chuckle. Snow smiles.

“I love you” She murmurs. Bigby smiles, leaning down to kiss Snow gently. She smiles into the kiss, and a moment later, she feels Bigby pressing closer.

“I’m ready” Snow promises. Bigby nods, easing forwards. His head falls forward, a bitten off groan. Snow’s a tight heat around him. It’s been so long since he had anyone like this that Bigby isn’t sure he’s going to last long.

His chest heaves as he lets Snow adjust to his size. Snow’s head is pressed back, her mouth formed in an ‘o’. She’s gripping at Bigby’s shoulder blades, leaving marks that probably won’t fade.

“Go on Bigby” She murmurs, after a few moments. Bigby nods, kissing Snow gently as he slowly builds a rhythm. Snow is moaning louder and louder, Bigby is almost worried that someone will hear it. _Almost._ He doesn’t care that much. Snow’s legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands are scraping down his back, leaving red welts. It’s been so long for Snow; it's Bigby's first time. They’re both so close already. Bigby’s on a mission though, he wants Snow to come first. He reaches between their bodies, teasing Snow more and more, hearing the way her moans get higher pitched. She’s close, he knows that much.

“Oh… F… Fuck” Snow moans, her head falling back against the pillow as her orgasm washes over her. The curse knocks Bigby, Snow’s never cursed in front of him before, and he’s not entirely sure how to react. Before he gets too lost in his thoughts, his eyes land on Snow. Bigby smiles slightly, completely captivated by Snow’s expression. Snow reaches up to cup his cheek.

“Go on Bigby, come for me” She murmurs. Bigby nods, and he’s coming almost a moment later, with a stutter of his hips. He leans forward, resting on his arm in an attempt to not crush Snow. He moans lowly and eases out after a moment, a slight hiss as he does.

“I’ll uh… I’ll clean us up” He murmurs, removing the condom. He tosses it out of the window, though before Snow can complain, he’s left the room. He returns only a moment later with a cloth, wiping it over Snow’s body before tossing it out of the room.

He lays beside Snow on the bed, watching as Snow curls up by his side.

“Bigby, I don’t think we can go forward from today just being _friends_ ” Snow admits. Bigby nods, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“We don’t have to… If you want me…” Bigby trails off. In place of a response, Snow leans up and kisses Bigby deeply, pulling her over him again. Bigby chuckles, kissing Snow. His hand cups her cheek as the kiss deepens, though it goes no further before the lights flicker back on.

Bigby rakes his eyes over Snow, his eyes catching on the numerous bites covering Snow’s neck and chest. _Gonna be hard to hide it._

It didn’t take long for it to work its way around the fables that Snow and Bigby were dating. It didn’t help their case how loud they were. Most of the fables are happy about the inevitable progression in their relationship, and so are Bigby and Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bigby and Snow weren't aware of her ex-husband’s return until late into the day. It seemed as though everyone else in Fabletown knew of the return except them. Beauty and Beast had seen him as soon as he'd gotten out of the taxi; Gren and Hollie had been there when he went into the Trip Trap to get a beer. No one thought it appropriate to mention that his ex-wife is now dating the Big Bad Wolf.

Snow was finishing up at the business office, more than ready to return to Bigby's apartment, get changed into her sleepwear and curl up beside him on the sofa until the sun has set and the moon is standing high.

Bigby is in a similar mood. He's had the shittiest day that he's had for a long time, and he's ready to just go and lay down with a Huff'n'Puff and curl up with Snow until they both fall asleep, cuddled together.

They arrive at Bigby's apartment, only a few minutes apart. Bigby is kicking his shoes off, falling into his armchair as he so often does when Snow walks in, quickly mirroring his actions. She smiles when she sees him, it brightens both of their moods to see the other. Snow leans down, pulling Bigby into a tight hug, only for him to pull her into his lap. He inhales her scent, the stress in his shoulders falls away as Snow holds him close.

They don't move for a long time, and they don't need to move. They have no reason to get food or drinks, there's no single cause for them to move.

Eventually, they do move. Snow goes to change into her sleepwear while Bigby searches the fridge for food that he knows isn't there. There's a knock at the door, a hesitant knock. Bigby hears everything, so he hears the movement of the arm lifting, of the way it presses against the door. It falls away, only to knock the door properly.

Bigby goes over to the door, pulling it open. He's not sure who he expects to see, but it sure as hell isn't  _ him _ .

"What do  _ you  _ want?" He asks, looking back to see that Snow is still in the bedroom.

"I was told Snow would be found here,” He says. Bigby looks back.

"Yeah, you better wait there..." Bigby trails off, wandering through to the bedroom.

"Snow... you have a visitor,” Bigby says, leaning against the door frame. Snow looks up with confusion.

"It's… It’s for you" Bigby explains, though somehow it remains a mystery. The frown on Snow's face only deepens. 

“It’s Charming,  _ your  _ Charming” Bigby shrugs, watching as Snow moves in front of him. She leans up to kiss him gently, her arms resting on his waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bigby" Snow promises, as though she can hear all of his inner fears. Bigby holds her tighter, scenting her. It calms his anxieties. Even though they've been dating for so many years, and in love for so many more, the fear that Snow will leave for someone who's richer, who's got a nicer place or whatever else, those fears still creep into Bigby's bones, like the cold would creep into his apartment in the long, lonely winter nights.

But Snow's there, she's always there, warming him like a flame. She takes his hand as she walks out to see Charming looking incredibly uncomfortable in the doorway. He looks the same as the day that she left him, though a little broader around the waist, there's a scruff on his jaw that wasn't there when she left.

Charming lights up when he sees Snow, though the smile quickly falls when he sees the way she's holding onto Bigby, the way her hand fits perfectly into the wolf's larger hand.

"Hi Snow," Charming says, looking over at Snow, and Bigby, though he's not entirely sure if either of them heard it.   


"How can we help?" Snow asks, never letting go of Bigby. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry" Charming murmurs, but before he can continue, Snow is talking to Bigby.

"Bigby, I thought we agreed..." Snow trails off.

"Of course, Snow," Bigby says and slides it back into his pocket.

"Thank you" She murmurs, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently before bringing her attention back to Charming.

* * *

The door closes, Snow turns to Bigby and falls into his chest. She doesn't try to hide the tears that fall as Bigby strokes his fingers through her hair. It calms Snow, though the sobs don't stop. Bigby eventually lifts Snow into his arms as he carries her through to the bedroom. Bigby sits Snow on the bed, before kneeling in front of her.

"I’m going nowhere Snow, no matter what he does, no matter what he says. I'm staying here" Bigby says. He takes her hand into her own, it dwarfs her hand. Snow looks up to Bigby. Through tear-filled eyes, she can see the love that fills his brown eyes.  _ Love for her _ .

Eventually, sleep finds Snow. Bigby eases her back into the bed, pulling the blanket over her. He presses his lips to her forehead, a small smile on his face as he leaves the bedroom, falling into his armchair.

He doesn't turn to the packet of cigarettes, no matter how much he wants to.  _ He promised.  _ Instead, he stews in his own depression and anxiety for far too long.

It's sometime around four in the morning, he thinks, when Snow stumbles out of the bedroom. Her eyes find him, in his usual chair staring at the wall. The cigarette package is tossed aside on the floor, a few feet away from where she stands, and she doesn't hide the smile when she realises that he hasn't touched them in so long because of her.

"Bigby..." She murmurs, her voice is sleep-filled. It pulls Bigby from his thoughts, he turns to her. He's more surprised to see that she's out of bed at the early hour.

"You didn't come to bed," Snow explains. Bigby nods, looking over to her.

"Sorry, was thinkin'" Bigby explains. Snow moves to sit beside him.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, Bigby. You know that, don't you?" Snow says. She sees the way Bigby's brown eyes briefly meet her own before they flicker away again.

"Because I'm staying here, Bigby. No matter what happens, I'm here. I love you..." She murmurs. She clambers up into Bigby's lap, hugging him gently. Bigby relaxes under her touch, the tension leaves his shoulders.

After a few moments of nothing, he nods.

"I know. I just... He was back, I assumed..." Bigby admits. Snow nods, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"I know Bigby, I know what you thought. I'm not going anywhere though, I promise" Snow promises. She leans down, pressing her lips against his. Bigby melts into the kiss, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Snow smiles, deepening the kiss.

Before it can go further, she breaks it with a yawn.

"C'mon Snow, let's go to bed" Bigby murmurs. Snow nods, and after a moment, she stands. Bigby smiles, following her through to the bedroom. He lifts his shirt off, tossing it aside, his trousers fall to the floor a moment later. He lays back on the bed, watching as Snow clambers onto his chest, curling close.

Bigby's hand cards through Snow's hair as she rests her head over his heart. They stay like that for a long time, Snow falls back to sleep at some point but Bigby doesn't. He stays awake, watching the way Snow sleeps, the way she holds him close as though they’re protecting each other. He can't hide the hurt that she could very easily get up and leave at any given moment, for someone with a nicer apartment, someone with more money and someone who's just... not him. The thoughts linger in his mind for a long time.

Snow wakes up close to 8 am. She takes a few moments to fully awaken, but when she sees that Bigby is still awake, she leans up and kisses him.

“Didn’t sleep, huh?” Her voice is soft. Bigby shrugs in response, still staring up at the ceiling. Snow frowns, shifting to sit and straddle his hips. Bigby’s eyes fall over her, a small smile graces his face.

“I fucking love looking at you” He murmurs, his hands holding Snow’s waist. Snow smiles, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

After a few moments, she sits back up.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bigby, no matter what  _ he _ says, what he does. I’m staying here with you” She promises. Bigby nods, taking her hand in his own. They don’t move for a while, just staring back at each other. 

Bigby is the one to break it though, yawning and stretching. Snow smiles, shifting to curl up at his side until they’re spooning.

“Get some sleep Bigby, I’ll be here when you wake up” Snow promises. 


	3. Charming's Perspective

When Charming heard where Snow was living, he knew that he needed to talk to her. It’d been centuries since they’d last seen each other, and he regrets every day that he left how he did. He’s wanted to go back to that time, to slap his past self around the face and tell him to stop hurting someone so _amazing._ Snow has always been a once in a lifetime kinda woman, and Charming lost her.

Getting out of the cab, he looks up to the apartment block, seeing the light on inside of the apartment he’s been led to believe Snow resides in. He wants to step back into the cab and run away, he’s scared of what, and _who_ , is waiting for him behind the door. But for his own peace of mind, Charming knows that he needs to go forward and apologise. It’s weighed heavy on his mind, and his heart, for so long that he just _needs_ to get it off. He doesn’t expect Snow to welcome him into her life with open arms, he knows damn well that won’t happen. But if he can apologise _to her face_ , it will clear the hurt from his shoulders.

As the cab pulls away, Charming adjusts his jacket before walking forward. A fable he vaguely recognises from the Old Kingdom leaves, opening the door for him in the process. He slips inside, his nerves almost getting the best of him. He wants to thank the fable, but he doesn’t want anyone who knows Snow to know that he’s here, he doesn’t want to risk his apology and his failings.

It’s surprisingly easy to get inside, he’s surprised that there’s no fancy lock system, much like he has seen in other apartment buildings in New York. The snoring of the guard catches Charming off guard, though he’s not ungrateful for it. _It’s made it a little bit easier._

Charming bounces on the spot as he awaits the elevator, biting at his fingernails with anxiousness. The elevator appears with a loud _ding_. Charming climbs in, pressing the button to the floor he needs to go to. The doors close with a slight hiss.

Looking around, Charming questions how Snow can live in such _squalor_ when she had a palace with him. The number above the door increases to the fourth floor, and the anxiety in Charming’s chest only builds. He steps out of the elevator, taken aback at the state of the floor that surrounds the apartment of Snow White. It’s _filthy._

He walks down the corridor, his eyes falling to the door. Behind the door is Snow White: the love of Charming’s Life. He hates himself for letting the relationship get to the state it got to, and the way it ended. Every day since then, he’s wanted to come back, to talk to Snow and beg for forgiveness.

He raises his hand to knock at the door, though drops it just as quickly. His anxiousness is overwhelming. A slight swallow and he knocks at the door. A beat passes and the door opens. Charming is met with the bare chest of one Bigby Wolf. Before Charming can say anything, Bigby is wandering off into the apartment.

Charming lingers in the doorway, unsure of whether to go into the apartment or not. He decides against it though, he’s very aware of how fiercely protective Bigby can be. He doesn’t want to risk his life, especially not when Bigby is very much aware of how Charming hurt Snow. If the pair are dating, as the rumours have told, one wrong move could leave Charming fighting for his life. So he doesn’t move, he lingers in the doorway, taking in the small apartment that the pair live in.

Snow appears in front of him after a moment, Charming’s eyes immediately catch onto the way Snow and Bigby are holding each other’s hands. Snow looks the same as when she left him so long ago. _Stunning._

“How can we help?” Snow asks.

“I’m sorry” Charming says, though he’s not sure if it’s going to be anywhere near adequate for the hurt that he caused Snow over the years. He watches as Bigby reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. Before it can be lit up though, Snow is speaking.

“Bigby, I thought we agreed…”

Charming watches the way that Bigby puts the cigarette back into his pocket, the love that Snow holds for Bigby far outweighs any love that Snow ever held for Charming.

As the conversation flows, Charming admits his failings. He admits his hatred at himself that he let it get so bad, that he let himself hurt Snow how he did. It’s futile though, it won’t change the past. Snow knows that much to, and she doesn’t bother to react to Charming’s countless apologies. However, she does regularly curl closer to Bigby, and the wolf’s grip tightens on Snow’s waist when he notes that she’s hurting. _I caused that, I caused so much hurt._ Charming’s mind is a warzone and he’s torn. He wants to stay, to show Snow that he’s sorry, that he’s fucked up and he’ll do anything. But he knows, deep down, that Snow won’t take him back, not now and not ever. So he doesn’t bother to keep trying, he knows it’s futile.

He decides to leave, even though he hasn’t fulfilled the one objective of his trip. He sighs slightly.

“I’m sorry Snow, for everything. I hope you’re both happy” Charming says, and before anyone can respond, he turns on his heel and walks away. He knows that he’s hurt Snow, and he knows that he’ll never be able to change that much. He doesn’t want to, though. Snow seems happier with Bigby than Charming ever saw her, and for Charming, that’s enough. He knows that Snow will never be back in his arms.

* * *

He steps into his hotel room, looking to the book on the bed. He can still see the words that he wrote this morning, the words he _wanted_ to say to Snow. He pulls the torn paper from his pocket, reading the words again

 _I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over  
Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind  
_  
 _And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets  
  
Don't wake me  
Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up_ _  
_  
He sits onto the bed, scrunching the paper into a ball before tossing it into the trash can. It shouldn’t be Bigby by Snow’s side, it should be Charming. That won’t happen though, and Charming isn’t sure that he can live anymore if he doesn’t have Snow by his side. He’s at a crossroads, unsure of whether to persist with Snow; to try and move forward; or to take drastic action so that he doesn’t _have_ to live without Snow any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and Bigby are questioned about Charming’s arrival a few days after he appeared in their doorway. They’re in the Trip Trap, mingling with the other fables when someone queries the reason for Charming’s visit. Snow looks to Bigby, before responding.

“Charming wanted to talk to me about our past relationship, and if there was any way that he could resolve the issues that he caused. It was made very clear to him that I’m more than happy with Bigby” Snow responds. Bigby smiles, kissing the top of her head.

The door opens, and Beauty runs in.

“Snow, Bigby, you should come quick” They cry. Snow and Bigby share a look, though nod.

“A body has been found” She elaborates. Snow and Bigby nod, leaving their drinks on the bar as they leave the bar, following Beauty off to the hotel.

“I got reports that a strange _thud_ was heard. Of course, in _this_ place, a thud or a bang isn’t uncommon. But as more and more reports came in, I checked who had booked the room. _Charming”_ Beauty continues. Snow and Bigby share a look.

“Snow, if you wanna go back, I can handle this” Bigby says, cupping Snow’s cheek as they turn to face each other. Snow shakes her head, reaching up to rest her hand atop his. 

“I can do it, Bigby, with you by my side” Snow promises. Bigby reaches down to take her hand in his own, squeezing lightly. Snow smiles, before turning to Beauty.

“I assume nobody has been into the room, other than you?” Snow asks. Beauty nods.

“I locked it back up as I had found it and ran to find you both” Beauty responds. Snow nods.

“Good, we will need to take a statement,” She says. Bigby smiles slightly, walking up the stairs with Beauty and Snow.

“It’s that one at the end, room 9. I don’t think I can see it again, see _him again,_ I should say” Beauty says, handing the key. Bigby nods, taking the key. Snow follows as he walks towards the door, her hand doesn’t leave his.

He eases the door open, eyes widening at the sight. Charming is laid across the bed. There’s a splatter of blood on the bed and a piece of paper is fisted in his hands.

Bigby takes a few steps forwards. He hears the hurting gasp from Snow. She doesn’t leave though, she squeezes his hand tighter. Bigby squeezes her hand in response, hoping it calms her.

He eases the piece of paper from Charming’s hand, unfolding it. As he reads it, he realises that it’s for Snow – though he’s entirely unsure of whether he should give her it. Before he can make the decision, Snow takes it from his hands.

“You might wanna sit down as you read it” Bigby says. Snow nods, sitting on the chair as she reads it. A few tears stream down her cheeks as she reads it over and over again.

“Well, we don’t need to get the body identified. I’ll have to take him down at some point, though I need to….” Bigby trails off, talking mostly to himself as he creates a mental checklist of what needs to be done. At the top of the list though, is to comfort Snow and hold her close.

Until then, everything else can wait: Charming can wait; Beauty can wait; the world can wait. For Bigby, nothing else matters except Snow.


End file.
